Nathan and the Definitely-Not-A-Stalker!
by Malgrain
Summary: Kathlin Greyson, a student of Blackwell, has had a sudden interest in the Prescott of the school: Nathan. What would have happened if Nathan was followed the day he was meant to meet with Chloe? How would things have changed? Nathan x OC story! Very new writer, so reviews, good and bad, are helpful!
1. Chapter 1 - It's not stalking!

**A/N - Fresh story. ..Not much of a writer, so, please let me know with a review what you all thought of this, and if you'd like to see more. I have the second part wrote out already, actually. This is the first story I have taken the time to write in a long while, sooo! Also, if you spot grammar issues, make sure to lemme know and I'll fix it up. I've reread it/ran it through a few spellchecks, buuut you always miss something. xD Enjoy!**

* * *

Nathan seemed.. more off than usual today. I can't figure out exactly what it is, but he's shaky. Like, really shaky. I'm kind of worried, if I'm honest.. His eyes are almost constantly on a clock, watching the time. Could he be in some kind of trouble?.. I hope not.

I shook my head, sighing after a moment. " I shouldn't be doing this, it's weird and.. stalker-ish. - I'm not a stalker! " That is what I told myself. ..But here I was, spying on Nathan from afar. ..Like I have been for a while now. He's interesting, and I've had my eye on him since the last Vortex Club party. It wasn't.. great, but he seemed cheerful at the time. ..For a while, at least. He seemed off towards the end of it, escorting uh.. Kate? I think her name is Kate, out. I might-have-sorta followed them out, but not far! I mean, I'm not -that- much of a stalker.. No, I'm not a stalker at all!

I shook my head a second time, huffing. I then realize that I had zoned out, and Nathan was making a move down the hall. It wasn't quite a jog, but his steps were fast, like he was in a hurry. Oh.. I should.. Yeah, I'm already following. I can beat myself up later, I'm just curious! ..Is what I tell myself. Cause I'm -not- a stalker.

I follow him down through the halls, keeping a safe distance to mix in with the crowd of students walking around. ..I am getting good at this, I thought to myself, before mentally faceplaming. That isn't a good thing, Kathlin! Fuck. Maybe I sh-.. Wait, he just went into the bathroom. The.. girls bathroom? What?

I step up to the door, eyeing it suspiciously. " I mean.. It's not like I don't have an excuse for going into the -girls- bathroom. What if I need to use it? It's only reasonable. " I state quietly to myself in reassurance, though took the moment to lean up against the door, listening. I can.. hear him talking. I can't quite make it out though, but it sounds panicked. Oh Nathan.. What have you gotten yourself into?

I lean in closer, trying to hear what exactly was being said. ..But then I stumble, I fucking stumble and the door flies open, forcing me through from the amount of weight I was putting on it. Fuck! I wasn't thinking!.. And now Nathan is staring at me, wide-eyed, shaky.. I'm frozen, staring like a deer caught in headlights. " U- Uh.. H-h-.. Hey, Nathan. Fu- funny meeting you in here, huh? " I say with a very nervous stutter. Damn it, Kathlin..

* * *

" Fuck! That blue-haired, punk.. bitch! " Nathan growled, slamming the door open to head into the bathroom. " She has nothing. She -is- nothing! I'm fucking Nathan Prescott! If I wanted to, I could blow this whole shithole to the ground! You're the boss, Nathan. Always have been, always will be! " He slammed his palms into sides of the sink, staring at himself in the mirror. " You've got this. You ca-.. " He stops, hearing the door fly open. He jumps back, expecting someone else as a red-headed girl stumbles in. " What-the-fuck? " He states without pause, glaring at the doe-eyed girl.

She looks.. frightened. Of course she is, she just interrupted a Prescott! I own her. This school. Everyone in it, even if they don't fucking know it. Admittedly, she was.. pretty, for being in such a frightened state, like she had stumbled in on some sort of crime. Her hair is dyed by the looks of it, almost wine red. It fits her pale skin well enough, even if it is on the longer side. Just past her shoulders, most likely. She has it pulled back in a pony-tail, though. Looks loose, kinda rushed. She wore a sky blue, button-up shirt. Very formal, almost like a uniform, though it was wrinkled pretty badly. The sleeves were just a little too long, ending half way down her palms. The end of the button-up was tucked into a pair of.. what looked to be black work pants, which was hugging her more than the loose shirt was.

Nathan blinked after a moment, realizing that she hadn't spoke up, and that he had been staring. Fuck. " Kinda fuckin' busy, here. What do you wa-.. " He asked hatefully, though cut himself off when he noticed her wide, bright gaze. He knew that face, those eyes.. Bright, almost orange. Like the shade of the sky moments before night. A.. brown-ish, amber color. Unique, strange. Which is exactly what he thought the last time he saw her, at the Vortex Party. Watching him. " Wait.. I fucking know you! " He shouted, stepping closer as she back pedaled against the wall. " You're that.. that fuckin' bitch that was following me the other night! Wide-eyed stalker! You even followed me out! " He advanced further, getting very close to her face. She just stared at him, frightened. Like she should be. " What? Didn't think I would fuckin' notice some red-haired shit staring at me all night? HUH?! "

* * *

I just.. stared, afraid to say anything. He has such an intense look, so full of hatred, and.. worry. The kind of look you would see when you catch someone doing a crime. Why was he scared..? " Na- Nathan! Please, I was.. I was curious! You were acting weird, an- and you helped that one Kate girl.. I just- I didn't know.. Nate, I only wan-.. " I broke into a stutter, whining in pain as I feel my back collide with the wall as I am shoved into it, and he takes a step back. My eyes go even wider, if that is possible, when he pulls a gun out. He has a gun, and he.. he is aiming it at me.

" Of course you don't fucking know! You don't know me! Nobody knows me! Nobody! " He shouts, his voice a strained mixture of anger and pain. He was so upset.. " An- AND NEVER! Fucking call me that, you stalker-bitch! " He growled, holding the gun in his shaky hand. All I could do was cower against the wall, staring at him. " Ple- please Nathan, don't shoot me. I- I just.. I was worried about you. I wanted to make sure you were alright, I swear! " I said, almost in a shout, but I couldn't manage to get my voice high enough. " Ar-.. Are you alright, Nathan..? " I ask softly, and for just a moment I can see that look in his eyes.. The hatred, the worry, the fear. It just.. shatters away like a barrier, his eyes widening, like my concern for his well-being was such a shock, such a forign thing.. But it was gone just like that, in just a second. The slightest glimpse of his feelings before the wall came back up and the anger returned.

" I don't need your fucking pity! I don't need anyone's pity! I am fucking NATHAN PRESCOTT! How dare yo-.. " He moved forward, gun still in hand, ready to pin me against the wall right as another voice echoed from behind him. " Na- Nathan! Stop! " - I heard it, it felt so.. distant though. I had tunnel vision on Nathan in his gun, but I could make her out. Short brunette hair, old camera in her hand, wide doe-eyes. She looked as scared as I probably did. And- No.. Nathan! " Don't! " I shouted, using all of my strength to push myself from the wall as Nathan turned to face the doe-eyed girl, gun pointed her way.

"WHO THE FU-.. " He started, only to have me slam into him from behind, my arms wrapping around his midsection. " Nathan, stop! " I whined, praying to the gods above that Nathan wouldn't fire. Then I hear it, the clink of metal smacking into something. I had knocked the gun out of his shaky hand from the force of my.. hug? I'm hugging him? I don't know anymore. It all happens so fast, I can feel his body weaken under my hold only to feel my entire body be thrown back with a powerful backwards shove, slamming me back into the wall. I slide down along it, sight blurred from the anxiety caused by it all. I can see him, looking back at me with a hateful glare, but I can see past that.. I can see the almost thankful look in his eyes. But it is only a glimpse, only the tiniest glimpse before the world goes back into motion. He growled. " FUCK! Another shitty fucking day! " He growled, dropping to the ground to grab his gun before either of them could make a grab for it, not like they would.

The brunette retreated back behind the stall as Nathan flashed a look her way, and I just sat there in a haze as he rushed past me, tucking his gun away as he pulled the door open and rushed out. My head fell back against the wall, my eyes still wide, my gaze hazy. What.. what just happened? What the hell did I just do? I.. fuck. I can see the other girl rushing my way, grabbing my arms and giving me a weak shake to try and get me to focus, but how could I do that? Not after that. My head is throbbing.. I think I might have busted myself against the wall, but.. I don't feel any blood. Would I feel it? My heart is pumping so quickly. Maybe I just..

And then it went black. I was out, unconscious from the rush of it all. I can hear a faint voice, shouting for me, but I can't make out the words. I just.. need to rest, for a minute.


	2. Chapter 2 - Injuries

**A/N - SECOND PART! Woo. Haven't wrote up the third yet but I will work on it soon, always up for ideas! And thoughts! Reviews are great, like I said, good or bad. Currently I'm thinking of setting it up as.. Both - OC - Nathan - Both, for how the chapters will go. But I might go back to just doing it how the first chapter was. - I do plan for the next chapter to be Nathan-focused, however. Enjoy!**

* * *

I jumped up with a gasp, driven to consciousness from.. I don't know what, actually. I was dreaming, but it is.. blurred. " Fuuuck.. " I groaned out unintentionally, raising a hand to rub my head. God, it hurts.. And.. it's wrapped in bandages? I think that is what that is.. my sight is still hazy, but I can make out the room. - White, kinda bright.. I think I am sitting on a bed, it feels like a bed, and.. There is someone there, walking towards me. She is in a white coat, with some.. pink undershirt on. Wait, I know her. She is the.. uh..

" There you are, I was wondering when you would wake up. " The woman spoke, flashing me a smile. The nurse, she's the nurse. ..I must have collapsed. But why? What the he-.. I can feel myself pale at the thought, thinking back to what had led up to me in this bed. A fight with Nathan, the gun.. The wall. Fuck, what the hell did I get myself into? ..I hope everything is okay, I thought, before realizing I had blanked out in front of the concerned nurse.

I flashed her a reassuring smile, still rubbing my head. " Oh, uh.. Yeah. " I said nervously, trying to laugh it off, even though my head was throbbing from the slightest sound. He could have been gentler.. - " Feeling alright? You took quite the fall. Your friend, uh.. Miss Caulfield filled us in on what happened. Nathan can be.. " She trailed off, frowning.

" Us? " I ask without thinking on it too much, only to hear her speak of Principal Wells. Of course he is involved, if that Caulfield girl told them everything.. " Uh- Is.. Is Nathan alright? " I ask with a slight stutter. I don't know why I'm asking, but.. I feel the need to. She seems to have the exact same thought as well, giving me a.. almost concerning look, for being concerned! How concerning. " Uh.. Yes, I believe so. As well as Nathan can be. - He isn't the one bedridden, at the moment. " She states, and I give her a nod, as well as another weak laugh.

She proceeds to give me a bit of a check-up, now that I am awake, explaining that Wells will want to speak with me if I check out, but I should probably stay in bed for now. Just in case. Honestly, being able to skip a few classes and stay in bed, even with this throbbing headache, sounds perfectly fine to me. So I agree. She finishes up, hands me some water and tells me she will be back with Wells soon enough, leaving me to further consider what the hell I got myself into today. I should have just stuck to being a stalk-.. Not a stalker. Definitely not. Bad, Kathlin.

Just as she said, soon enough she returns with Wells, who takes a seat next to my bed with a very.. artificial look of concern. " Good evening, Miss Greyson. I'm sorry we have to meet like this, an incident like this should never happen in Blackwell. I apologize for that. " He states, getting the multiple apologies out of the bag right off. I just shake my head. " It's uh.. It is fine. I'm feeling better already. " I say with a reassuring, and slightly forced, smile. He nods in agreement, and continues.

" Well, lets get down to business then so that you can continue your fast recovery. Miss Caulfield has already explained the situation to me, for the most part, and I was wondering what your side of the story was. " He says as more of a statement than a question. I just nod, thinking before speaking. I shouldn't defend Nathan. He pulled a gun on me, almost shot me.. And that girl. I mean, he didn't, but.. What if he had? What if someone had gotten hurt more than this? But..

" Nathan and I got into.. a bit of an argument, I guess. " I say with a weak roll of my shoulders, my gaze down casting. " It became heated.. Yo- you know how he can get. He didn't mean to, though. It was an accident, hurting me, that is. " I say, almost believing it myself. Almost. Both Wells and the nurse seems shocked at this, but Wells is quick to hide it. " ..I see. Well, Miss Caulfield had a.. different tale on the matter. She spoke of a gun, actually. " He states hesitantly, and of course I become noticeably pale again at the thought. Why did he have to have a gun..

" Uh, g- gun? " I ask in a shaky voice, returning my gaze to Wells as best I could. " I don't remember a gun.. I mean, we argued and he shoved me, but.. he didn't have a gun. It would be a lot worse if he did, I think.. " I say slowly, trying to sound truthful. ..But, honestly, I doubt it matters. I know the hold the Prescotts have. Having someone backing what was hopefully Nathan's side of the story was probably great, in Wells' eyes. He just gave me another nod, humming in thought. " I see, Miss Greyson. So you are saying what Miss Caulfield said was a lie, yes? "

Fuck, no.. It wasn't. Damn it. " I- I mean, it was.. It all happened really quickly, ya' know? She might have saw something that she thought was a gun. She looked like the uh.. anxious type, and all. " I say with a nod. " I wouldn't say she was lying, just.. You know, saw something wrong. " He didn't seem to like that answer much, but nodded anyway. " Alright. Well, I will look into this more while you recover. I'll leave you alone for now, but once you can return to your classes, I would like for you to come see me in my office. Alright? " He states, and I just nod, wanting him to go away before I change my mind about protecting Nathan. He needs it, people protecting him.. I can see it.

He just nods again, slowly pushing himself up. " Rest well, Miss Greyson. " He said before turning to walk out, leaving me with the nurse. She didn't have much to say on the matter, simply flashing me a smile before retrieving my cup of water to refill it. I guess I have the rest of the day off now.. Should be exciting, right? ..In bed. I noticeably sigh, laying back on the surprisingly comfortable pillow. I'll just rest for a while.

* * *

I can feel it. A pressure on top of me, like.. something is sitting over me. I can't move, I can't.. Wait. My eyes shoot open, wide and doe-like when I spot Nathan sitting atop me, legs straddled at my sides, my wrists forcibly pinned at either side of my head. " Na- Nathan.. " I stutter in shock, staring up at him. He looks so.. lost. So confused. So.. angry, but the anger is just a shell. A wall that needs to be crumbled. " Why..? " He asks me, his voice soft. I just stare up, unsure of how to answer. " Why do you care? " He asks, a hint of frustration showing through his tone. " Nobody knows me! Not you, not anybody! Nobody! " He shouts, his voice suddenly filled with anger as his head flies down towards mine, my body pinned and unable to stop it.

* * *

And then I wake up, gasping and almost jumping out of my bed. Fu- fuck. What was that? I was.. dreaming, I think. I hope. I just shook my head, hazily looking around the darkened room. Aren't they supposed to keep you awake after a head injury..? Wait, where the hell is the nurse anywa-.. - I spot him. He is just standing there, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and staring me down. I guess I shocked him by my little freak out, my dream about -him- specifically. ..I wonder if I said anything. I sure as hell hope not.

" You. " He states, coldly, pushing off of the wall and walking my way. " Couldn't keep your stalker mouth shut, huh? Rattling off to Wells and whoever-the-fuck else? Don't think you can ju- " I cut him off.

" I- I didn't tell them anything, Nathan. I.. I mean, I told them we fought, that we.. argued, but I didn't tell them anything else. ..Not about the gun. " I say, my voice loud at first to get his attention, but it died almost completely out by the last sentence. I was whispering, worried. " You obviously have enough on your plate right now, Nathan.. I didn't want to add to it. " I add, after a short pause. And I get that look again, through the anger, the look of worry and the shock of genuine care. ..Why is it so foreign to him? And then, like always, it is gone.

" Hah, whatever. I'm tired of your fucking pity! You think you're better than me, right? Because you can pity me like that. I don't fucking need the pity! I don't need any of this.. shit! Mind your own fucking business, alr- " I cut him off again. Fuck, I'm asking for it aren't I?

" Nathan! I don't pity you! I.. I'm worried about you! What is so wrong with someone being worried about.. About someone they care for? " I ask, the words slipping past my lips without rational thought behind them. I'm trying to protect a man who almost shot me.. Why? I.. I do care for him. I wouldn't be sta-.. Following him, if I didn't. Trying to figure out how to help him. But why do I?.. It is.. really unhealthy. At least I can admit that, right? ..Right?

He just.. stares. His expression twitches, his hands loosening before balling into fists once more. He looked to be lost in his thoughts, unsure of how to respond. He has such an intense expression.. Such a strong mask. I wish I knew what he was thinking. I wish he.. " ..Just.. Fucking stay out of my business, you got that? I don't need your nosy ass causing me more trouble. Fucking stalker. " He growled, but his voice had lost the previous anger that it had. He wasn't even glaring anymore, not like before. He shook his head one last time, huffed, and headed for the exit with stomping feet, shoving the door open and slamming it on his way out.

I take a slow breath, easing myself back into the bed as I stare forward at nothing in particular. ..Really, what the hell have I gotten myself into?


	3. Chapter 3 - Using Me

**A/N - THIRD CHAPTER! ..Sorry for how long this took, I've had it written out for almost a week now, but I hurt my neck pretty badly and haven't felt like editing it. It's better now, of course, I just pulled something. I hope you enjoy! The next chapter will likely go back to the Nathan and OC perspectives, instead of just one and then the other, mainly because writing for Nathan is more difficult than writing for the OC, since I did not create Nathan. Still, I hope I do him justice! Feedback, reviews, etc, all greatly welcomed!**

* * *

Nathan stomped into the hallway, hearing the door slam behind him. " ..Stalker bitch. " He grumbled, frowning to himself. She cared about him? ..No, of course not. She is a liar. - Like everyone is. He's a Prescott. He is used to shit like this.. People pretending to be on his side to get something out of him. Out of his family. Like that blue-haired punk. She just wanted money. He knew she just wanted money. - She got what was coming to her. ..She deserved that. She fucking did, and now she was trying to blackmail him with it. Fuck her. Fuck everyone.

He growled to himself, shaking his head as he turned to head down the hallway. " What could she want from me? Money? Free drugs? One or the other. - It is always one or the other. Maybe she just wanted information. So- something to blackmail me with. She has been following me around, at a distance, since that party after all.. Nosy bitch. She is going to get herself.. "

He shook his head again, realizing that he is just quietly ranting to himself as he moved through the building. " What could she want from me?.. " He asked himself, turning to his thoughts. It was easy enough to get her file from Wells, after all. Her name is Kathlin Vanessa Greyson. Fancy name for a nobody. She got into this school on a whim, her grades just barely high enough for her to gain entry. She majors in art and design.. Supposedly a decent artist, and an off and on writer. Not that any of her work has made it that far.

Still, she has made it through some pretty shitty times. According to the information, she lost her parents a few years back to some accident. She survived, got dropped at some out-of-town orphanage or some shit. Details don't matter much. From the looks of it she used the cash she got from her parents to help with getting into this school. Piece of shit school to put so much effort into.. Then again, his family name was on it. It's a piece of shit school, but his family owns it. Like the rest of the town. Just like with that punk-bitch, he isn't going to let her blackmail him. She is fooling nobody. She doesn't care.

He had been lost in his thoughts and on auto-pilot all the way to the dorms, glancing up to see his own dorm room door in front of him. He shook his head, stepping forward to quickly unlock it and slip inside, slamming it behind him. He looked around the darkened room, still jumpy after the earlier confrontation. His hands tensed into fists, and with an angry huff he stepped past his bed to retrieve a small bottle of pills from his desk, along with his whiskey bottle. He poured a couple of the pills from the bottle after removing the cap, tossing them into his mouth before downing a gulp of the alcohol straight from the bottle along with them, letting out a long sigh as the burn ran down his throat. He recapped the bottle and placed the whiskey back onto the desk with it, turning to face his bed.

Rest.. That is what he needs. Some fucking rest after this shitty day. He still had classes, but it isn't like they could do shit about him skipping. He kicked off his shoes, then reached for the gun tucked away against his belt. He tossed it aside before realizing he had just threw a loaded gun onto the floor, his body reacting by jumping back as it smacked against the surface. ..It didn't go off. Thank fucking Christ, he didn't need that shit.

With a grumble he slid off his red jacket and climbed onto his bed, reaching for a small remote and using it to turn his roof-mounted projector onto a silent movie before tossing the remote aside. He then reached for his headset, tapping the small player it was plugged into on before sliding the headset onto his head, over his ears. The soothing calls of whales began to fill his ears, bringing a sensation of calmness to his otherwise restless mind. He laid back in his bed, staring up at the projector itself instead of the movie playing. ..Fucking Kathlin. This was his last thought before allowing himself to drift off to the gentle whale calls filling his ears, his mind.

* * *

His eyes fluttered open, and he was.. staring down at someone? Not just anyone. - Kathlin Greyson. He had her pinned beneath him, his body sat on top of hers. She just stared up at him with those wide, brown eyes.. No, amber. ..Hazel? He shook his head, it didn't matter. Those unique, strangely attracting eyes. " ..Why? " She whispers, and he blinks. " ..Why what? " He asks in return after a moment of silence, his grip tightening around her wrists. " ..Why are you thinking about me? " She asked, her voice barely catching his ears. " ..I.. " He stuttered, blinking again. " I don't know. " He states slowly, staring down at her for a moment longer before leaning in, his head only inches away from her own when everything went black.

* * *

He fell with a gasp, flipping out of his own bed and tugging his small player down with him, the wire connecting his headset to it causing it to smash right into the side of his head, leaving him on the ground with a pain-filled groan. " Fuck! " He shouted, ripping his headset off and tossing it across the room in a small fit of rage. He pushes himself up into a sitting position, rubbing the injured side of his head with one hand and propping himself up with the other while he looked around to figure out what the hell had happened. He was a restless sleeper, but never had he tossed himself out of his own bed before.. A first time for everything, he thought.

With the recent dream being forced into the back of his mind, he looked to his clock. ..It is late. Dark late, the curfew should be setting in soon. He had slept quite a few hours, likely because of his medication. He grumbled to himself, slowly climbing to his feet. If he wasn't going to be sleeping much tonight, he might as well go out, he thought to himself as he moved to slide his shoes on, and soon after retrieve his jacket.

With a light shove he pushed his abused door open, slamming it behind him before turning to lock it. " Never know when bitchfield or the stalker are around.. Don't need them digging through my shit. " He growled to himself, turning to head for the exit with a quiet, annoyed yawn.

He stepped outside of the dorms, following along the path leading to the main yard of the school itself, his hands drifting into his jacket pockets as the cool night air caught up with him. The sun was setting, and everything was getting darker by the minute. Of course, he didn't have much of an issue when it came to the curfew. Nobody could force him in at night at this school. He had free roam privileges. And rightfully so, his family owned this shithole. Most people were already inside, preparing for the night. All except one lone straggler, sitting against the bench and smoking. ..With very familiar red hair. Of course she would be here.

She looked a lot more casual now. The formal clothes were most likely for image purposes. She still had the same shit on, but it was much looser and more comfortable-looking than before. Those good grades that got her into this school were beginning to go on the decline, from what her file showed. Keeping up an image to the teachers was probably important right now. Still, she looked.. Nice like this. Her red hair was splayed out across her back, and on closer inspection it wasn't a cigarette she was smoking, but a joint. She didn't seem the type, maybe he was right about the drugs. " I told myself I wouldn't smoke this shit anymore.. This school is giving me bad habits. " She grumbled to herself, voicing her thoughts without the realization that she was being watched.

He stepped up behind her, laughing quietly. " Shouldn't you be in your dorm? Little late for a smoke break. " He stated, smirking as she jumped and almost barreled into the nearby tree. " F- Fuck! Nathan! " She stuttered, turning to face him with those wide eyes that were beginning to grow on him. ..No, she was trying to use him. He can't let that happen. He just shook his head as she quickly tucked the joint behind her, trying poorly to hide it. " Wha- What are you doing around here? Shouldn't you be in your dorm too? " She asked quickly, trying to change the subject from herself.

" No. " He stated simply. " I do whatever the fuck I want around here. You, however.. " He started, his voice growing more agitated. " Do not get that privilege. Weren't you fucking bedridden today? " He asked, tilting his head. She blinked, turning her head to look away from him. " Uh.. Well. They said I could sleep in my own room tonight, since everything was alright. I just.. needed to relax after today, ya' know? " She murmured, returning her gaze to him after a moment, a look of worry gracing her expression.

He would have continued, but she was right. Today was a fucking shit day, for both of them. He just shook his head. " Yeah well, maybe if you weren't stalking me so fucking much this never would have happened. " He huffed out, and her gaze drifted downwards before she spoke up with a shaky voice. " I.. I wasn't stalking you, Nathan! I was.. curious. Is all. " She murmured the last part, probably not believing it herself.

He scoffed. " Yeah-fucking-right. You've been following me since that party! You should stay the hell out of my business before you get yourself into deeper shit. You got that? " He stepped towards her, his stance aggressive along with his tone. She noticeably backpedaled, lightly nodding. " I-.. I'm sorry Nathan. Like I said, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. You still haven't to-.. " He cut her off, growling. " And you're not going to get a fucking answer! Leave shit alone. Leave -me- alone. You got that? I'm tired of people trying to use me. Trying to control me! " He ranted, stepping closer as she followed his steps, moving backwards. She was suddenly up against the tree, and Nathan was in her face.

" Nathan! I actually do care, alright? I don't want anything from you. Why can't you trust that? Why can't you trust -me-? " She asked with a shaky, nervous voice. She was scared, yet.. still saying these things to him. And he.. wanted to hate it. He wanted to call her out on her bullshit, but once again he was left without words. He just stared, his face now inches from her own after his advances. His mind was pulled back to his dream from earlier, causing him to suddenly backpedal a few steps. " Fucking.. " He growled, looking away. " Get lost. Before I get you expelled, stalker-shit. " He stated coldly, his gaze rising to meet her own. He wanted to sound aggressive, to sound threatening, but his tone was.. defeated, at best.

Still, even after this threat she gave him a real, genuine smile. A reassuring smile. " Just.. don't do anything stupid, alright? You almost shot someone today. You almost shot -me- today. " She added, her voice staying quiet. He scoffed, quick to speak up. " I don't need to hear this shit from you, alright? Now get lost! " He growled in returned, his anger beginning to show again. He could control himself. - He knew exactly what he was doing. Still, hearing her sigh after this almost made him.. upset? He wasn't sure, but he had made her unhappy. It bothered him, but he didn't have much time to say anything as she stepped towards him, sliding her hand from behind her back to offer him the lit joint. " It's uh.. some kind of pot-etiquette to share this stuff, right? I'm heading in, and you probably need this more than I do, so.. " She shyly turned her head to the side, keeping the joint held out.

He almost laughed, shaking his head, his aggressiveness fading along with his angry resolve. " ..Whatever. " He stated, doing his best to hide the thin smile that began to show as he extended a hand to take the proffered joint, their fingers brushing passed one another in the simple gesture. Her fingers noticeably twitched at this, and with the joint now in his hand she pulled her own back, tucking it away behind her. " So uh.. night, Nathan. " She murmured, quickly turning to speed-walk off before he had the chance to say more.

He stepped forward, almost ready to follow before realizing what he was doing. ..Fuck her. Fuck this, damn it. He grumbled to himself, shaking his head as he turned to push his forehead into the tree she had just been cornered into, losing himself in his thoughts once more. He rolled the joint between his fingers for a moment, his gaze drifting towards it, watching it slowly burn between his fingers. He raised it up hesitantly, taking in a slow drag.

What the fuck is he getting himself into?


	4. Chapter 4 - Mornings

**A/N - Wooo, latest chapter! Sorry for the wait. I'm not suuuuper happy with this chapter, but I don't dislike it. It's a bit slower, more relaxed than my others. Lets you see more into the mind of Kathlin, and her morning. Let me know what you all think! Feedback is wonderful, as always!**

* * *

Mornings. ..Moooornings. Who likes mornings? Nobody, that's who. Mornings suck. Well, unless it is really late in fall.. then mornings are alright. Really foggy, cool. I can deal with that. ..But right now? No. Fuck mornings, especially after such a hectic day yesterday. I mean, I could have died!.. I mean, maybe. I don't think Nathan would have shot me, but still! It could have happened! Annnd I'm expected to wake up in the morning just like everybody else and be ready for school. In the morning. ..Life sucks.

I grumbled and grumbled, finally willing my body to push itself up and out of my messy bed. Maybe today will be better. I mean, if it isn't, I'll probably be dead. - Things can't get much more hectic than they were yesterday. I guess that is.. sorta an upside? Things ended well enough, I suppose. Nathan was kind of scary, and I definitely wasn't expecting him to spot me smoking. ..Which could be a big issue. It's such a bad habit and I do it so rarely, but yesterday was.. bleeeh! I couldn't help it! I need this, though. This school..

Hopefully Nathan is feeling generous and won't mention it. I mean, I didn't mention the gun! That should earn me some points, right? Right? ..I need to stop thinking. I have classes soon, and I don't need this keeping me busy all day. So, uh.. what to do first.

My eyes wandered the relatively clean dorm that I had been placed in. - It was a pretty decent size for a single room, and it isn't like I have much stuff. A few posters here and there of games and bands I enjoy.. Though, I might get some shit for all of the pokemon stuff stashed away. ..And the animal crossing stuff. And harvest moon. - I'm a Nintendo fangirl, I can't help it! I probably spent waaay too much on some of this stuff. Most of my funds went in to getting me into this school, but still. I had to enjoy myself at least a little, right?

Clothes were more important than posters and plushies, though. ..A lot more important, and more expensive if you want to look good. I have my nice uniform, which is still dirty after yesterday, but not much else when it comes to 'formal' wear. Which sucks, because the teachers always like it. And I need that, with how shitty my grades are right now. No, more focus is what I need.. I desperately, desperately need it. But fuck, focusing is going to be a lot harder today.

I should... shoooooould, uhhh. Oh! Yes, I should take a shower. I probably smell like shit, or worse, and I don't have a ton of time to get ready. I might-have-possibly set my clock a little later than usual, which was not in my best judgment.. Ugh. I just shook my head, stepping across the basic, mostly white and carpeted room to retrieve my wash supplies. Bathing tools?.. No, that sounds worse. The shit I need to get clean is probably the best way to describe it!

With a quiet huff I am out the door, sliding into the busy hallway as many of the other students rush around, gossiping and.. whatever it is they do. I tend to avoid most of it, really. I know it isn't the most.. social thing to do. Far from it, really, but I don't want to involve myself in school drama. ..More than I have with Nathan, at least. That is some pretty deep fuckin' drama. Honestly, it's best just to avoid everyone than it is to pick the good out from the bed. Easier, and less risky. So I made my way across the hall and towards the showers, quick steps to get me out of the hall of gossip as soon as possible.

I step into the luckily empty room, sighing with relief that I won't be caught up in any unneeded bathroom-styled drama today. At least not yet, but I can hope. With a nod to myself I step forward, moving to look at myself in one of the mounted mirrors. ..I look like shit in the morning. Crazy bedhead, bags under my eyes, paler skin. I look like some kind of zombie-ghost hybrid. Booooraaaains!

Bad Kathlin. Bad. We can just forget that happened and move on to the showering part of this adventure, which should calm the zombie-face well enough. I slip into the showers, quickly slipping out of the loose, comfortable clothes that I had chosen to wear to bed. Definitely nothing fancy. An old tank-top, kinda stringy and worn out, and a pair of comfy sleep-shorts. These are actually new-ish, too! I like this shirt, but I needed more comfortable stuff to sleep in. Then again, I'm the type who can fall asleep in jeans.. Which, for a lot of people, is an issue strangely.

I take my time, probably more than I should, and finish up with my shower about.. thirty minutes after I strolled into here. Muuuuch nicer, all things considered. My hair is wet and flat, still not exactly nice-looking but definitely better than my bedhead. My skin has a bit more of a glow to it after a warm shower, and the bags have became far less noticeable under my eyes. Aside from having to put the clothes I slept in back on before I can return to my room, which I hate the feeling of after a nice shower, everything looks nice.

Today. Is. Nice. Definitely better than yesterday. - You're going to do better in your classes, you're going to -behave- and not follow people, and most importantly you are not going to allow thoughts of Nathan Prescott keep you from your -work-. You gotta ace this shit, Kathlin. No second chances. " ..You can do this. " I state to myself, quietly, staring into the mounted mirror for a few more seconds before quickly heading for the door. Time to get ready!

With a light push I am back out into the hall of gossip and danger. Just move back into the main hall, take a left, go into your room. Simple. No talking, no bullshit. Just go. " I don't want to hear it, Vic. " - I hear it. That familiar voice, somewhat distant, towards the end of the hall. Of course Nathan is here, -of course- he is here. Come on, Kathlin. Go. Get to your dorm room, get dressed, get to work. Gogogo.

My feet move, and I'm off. I see the door. My dorm room. Don't look down the hall, don't look down the hall, don't look down th-.. Shit. During my little fast-walk rush for the door, I've ran right into Nathan. And when I say that, I mean -right- into Nathan. I just smashed into his side as he was stomping down the hall, heading for the exit. And I bumped him. Of course he handled it pretty well, just taking a step back. I, of course, did not handle it well.

I fell back, stumbling into the wall just behind me with a squeak. God, I hate that squeak. And now he is staring at me, eyes wider than before. Shit, does he think I meant to do that? " O- Oh.. Nathan, shit. Sorry, was lost in my head a bit. Heh. " Smooth, Kathlin. ..Smooth.

Nathan just shook his head, staring for a few more seconds before sighing. " Watch where the fuck you are going. " He stated, a very direct warning thrown my way but with almost no coldness to it. He was angry, because he always seems to be angry, but it was a.. nicer angry? Sadly, before I can say anything in response he is off like a bull down the hall again, shoving the door open and heading out of the dorm without another word. I mean, it could have been worse, right?

I sigh, shaking my head as I move to get into my dorm room before anyone spots me. I'm positive there are eyes on me after that, but I don't need to give anyone the chance to approach about it. I really, really don't have the time to talk right now. With a click the door is closed, and with another it is locked. Safety, in my little private sanctuary. It's really nice, actually. I do enjoy my dorm room. But, no matter how much I'd like to just sit back and relax for the rest of the day, I have classes in like.. Well, soon. Very soon.

I grumble, quickly turning towards my small closet, stripping out of my sleepwear so that I can finally change into something fresh. ..I wonder what Nathan thought of my sleepwear, though. I mean, it's definitely not the type of stuff any member of his family would be caught wearing, but.. He was staring, right? ..Fuck, why do I even care? It's a tshirt and shorts, not some fancy-ass dress. Get your mind on the prize, Kathlin. Which, in this case, is surviving class. March!

I only took a few minutes to get dressed, luckily. I've never been a big fan of make-up and most of my clothes are put up in sets, so I don't have to do much digging. I managed to pull out one of my nicer pairs of black skinny jeans, as well as my comfortable but formal-ish pink and black flannel shirt. It works, it looks nice, it's comfortable.. Good. Now the hair problem. As usual, all I need to do is run a comb through it a few times, make sure it's all straightened out, and then with the help of my trusty hair-dealy.. Poof! Pony-tail! " All set. "

I smirked, eyeing myself in the mirror. I look presentable for the teachers. That is good, definitely good. Time to go, Kathlin. I turned for my dorm room door, unlocking it before giving the knob a twist and a light pull, slipping past the wooden frame before closing it behind me. ..The halls are almost entirely empty now. Man, I need to hurry. I better not be late to my first class of the day, that's just setting me up for failure.

And with that I turn, rushing for the door to begin my day of 'exciting' learning. Woo. It's good that Nathan seemed a bit better today, though. Angry, of course, but not.. terribly so. Not nearly as shaky as yesterday, which is always good. Of course, he has the entire day to relax. Finding a Prescott sitting in class is even rarer than finding a shiny i-.. Fuckme.

Nathan. He's sitting in class, playing with his phone. Hell, I didn't even know he took this class. He has literally never been in here before, -that- is how rarely he actually shows up. Last time I saw him spend much time in a classroom he went off on a teacher for getting pissed about his feet being up on the table. Understandable, but the teacher really should have known better. ..But back to the case at hand. Nathan is in class, my class, for no good reason. None that I can think of, at least. God, I hope he doesn't plan to out the whole smoking thing in class. He wouldn't do that, right? ..Right.

I hesitantly step into the classroom, my eyes downcast as I moved towards one of the free seats towards the back, where I often placed myself. My own little learning bubble, away from the whispers and buzzing phones throughout the classroom. He is probably looking at me right now, I can feel his eyes on me, but.. I shouldn't look back. I have nothing against Nathan, but I really do need to focus on work today.

After taking my seat I lean back, reaching down to the side of the table where I usually place my bag. ..The very bag that I forgot to grab during my rush here. Fuck, fuck! Kathlin, you need to take notes for this! You need your books! Damn it. I, of course, don't have time to go retrieve it now.. God, I hope nobody notices it. Especially the teacher. Smug little pack, probably still sitting on my bed.. Asshole.

I took in a deep, slow and only partially calming breath before my gaze rose from the table, meeting the back of Nathan's head. He had returned to playing with his phone, thank god. It should only be a few minutes before class begins, Mister Dinzel, our English teacher, is already setting things up for the day on his desk. I don't think I have many other classes with Nathan in them, at least not ones that he spends any time in. ..Then again, I can't get my hopes up if he is coming to this class today. He might be on a bit of a streak.

Just as expected, class begins after only a few minutes, Dinzel beginning to speak about some of this week's homework, and the importance of.. some book. That I do have, in my bag, on my fucking bed. Ugh. - Pay attention to the teacher, take mental notes, head back to your dorm to grab your bag so that you can take -real- notes, then rush to the next class. Plan is good, plan is -great-! ..In concept.

I wish I had my notebook right now. I doodle during class. ..It is definitely frowned on at times, but I like to keep my hands busy while in class. I get, uh.. nervous. Probably it. It usually just ends up being random smiley faces, shit like tha-

Buzzing. I hear buzzing. Not like.. bug buzzing, but phone buzzing. -My- phone. The only problem is, I don't really text a lot of people. Nor do I play a lot of games on my phone, so it's definitely not some notification.. Who would be texting me right now? I think I have literally only used my phone to text twice since I got here. And there it is again, the buzzing. It's uh.. distracting. I should probably check it, right? So that I can focus on the teacher instead. Yeah.

My hand slides down, my eyes on the teacher while my fingers dig my small phone from the tight pocket of my jeans with a bit of hassle. Man, fuck jean pockets. I keep the phone under the desk, peeking below to see who this mysterious texter is. ..What? How the hell does he-..

" Miss Greyson. " Dinzel states calmly, a slight hint of agitation in his tone. My eyes shoot up from the phone, wide and staring at him, doe-like, and he is staring right back. " I'm sorry, is my lesson pulling you away from your games? You could fill us in on what is just so interesting beneath your desk, hm? " He tilted his head. Fuuuuck.

" So- Sorry Mister Dinzel. I uh.. Sorry. " My eyes downcast, staring at the wood of the desk while I quickly tuck my phone back into my pocket. Nothing more is said towards me, and he continues his lesson from where he had left off. I should probably be listening, but.. Nathan texted me? Since when does he have my number? ..I mean, of course he has my number. He probably has access to a lot more than that, being a Prescott. ..And I thought I was being creepy.

I glance up, noticing that he was still focused on his phone, tapping away and completely ignoring what just happened. What could he be texting me that was so urgent that it couldn't want until -after- class? He might not get into trouble for using his phone, but I sure as hell do. I.. don't need that. Ugggh. I could faceplant right now, if it wasn't going to risk me getting kicked out of class all together.

I do my best to focus my attention on the teacher now, but honestly I could care less. My phone.. I really, really want to see what that text is. I'm curious, I can't help it! I don't like not knowing things. Especially things that I can know so easily. I just need to look at my phone! Go clock, go! Free me!

..And it does. Well, after about ten more minutes of listening to Dinzel go on about the book that I am supposed to be studying, buuut have been kinda slow at doing so. It's not really my type of book. I can't get interested in it. Give me something a little more exciting or instructional! ..Of course, if I actually said that I'd probably just push myself into a much deeper hole. So I won't.

But, finally, I am free! I think I push myself out of my seat a little too quickly, my legs colliding with the edge of the desk in this really loud, painful and annoying bang. Ow. All eyes still in the room are on me now, except for Nathan, who is still messing with his phone. More embarrassment. Great. I do my best to ignore it, heading for the exit while digging the phone out of my pocket. Come to my, texties. Tell me your secrets!

 **" How do u put up with this stupid shit all day? "**

 **" Im bored, entertain me. "**

..Really? Really Nathan, that's what your texts say? For fucks sake! I ignored almost an entire class thinking about this, and -this- is what you interrupted my learning with?! ..I mean, I guess it is my fault for expecting more. What was I expecting, anyway? What else would he say?

" Stalker. " Nathan states, already standing behind me in the hall, his hands tucked away in his trademark red jacket's pockets. " You are not very good at entertainment. " He continued, his voice surprisingly relaxed. I turn, blinking as I meet his gaze. " Uh.. Fuck, Nathan, that caused me a lot of trouble. " I said with a frown, and he just rolls his shoulders in return. " That is what you get for not being subtle, dumbass. Learn the art of texting-and-learning. Most bitches know it by heart here. "

I ignore that, for now. " An- And I'm not a stalker. I might have followed you, yes, but.. Only a little bit. Don't spread rumors like that, alright? " I ask, and he smirks. ..Am I smirking too? It's kinda cute, when he actually smirks. " Whatever you say, stalker. " He said with a teasing look in his eyes. ..Ass.


End file.
